Mine
by thumbeleena
Summary: My continuation of Chapter 265. after gray and leon make a bet about juvia... "Gray-sama? What did you mean by 'mine'" Juvia asked. sorry..i suck at summaries...just read it!


Hello! It's me again, minna! And now I've taken a short break from typing my Shana fanfic, to write for my favourite Fairy Tail pairing, Gruvia or Gray x Juvia!

This is my special continuation of what happened in Chapter 265, when the whole Gray-Leon-Juvia thing and the bet occurred.

P.S. the whole thing is in Gray's POV…sorry if it's going to be OOC.

"Gray-sama, Juvia was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me…just the two of us, alone?" the blushing water mage asked.

"Now that you mention it, I am kind of hungry." Gray, the ice make wizard replied.

Then all of a sudden, Leon, (that bastard) arrived and began dragging Juvia – my Juvia – away!

"Come Juvia, there are many good places I know where we can eat! There's the one with the aquarium…"

What was with that guy? Didn't he know that Juvia had gone with him first? And cute, clueless Juvia, she had absolutely no idea what was going on here.

"Hey! Don't you go taking what's mine!" Gray had to yell to Leon.

Oh crap.

Did he just say, 'mine'? This was embarrassing! What exactly did he mean by calling Juvia his anyway? His what? His love? No, no way. He would never dare call Juvia that!

"All right then, I'll make you a bet. If Lamia Scale wins over Fairy Tail, we get to have Juvia." Leon said. "and if Fairy Tail wins, we'll give her back!"

"But she was ours to begin with!" Gray replied. Phew, that was a nice save. He managed to say ours rather than mine. Again. He had no idea what could happen if Juvia noticed those things he said.

"Gray-sama! You have to choose! Me or Leon-san! Is that how you want it?" the teary eyed Juvia asked him.

"You have no idea what's going on here, do you?" Gray asked, slightly annoyed by the cluelessness of the girl.

"Come on. Let's just go ahead and eat." Gray finished, grabbing Juvia's hand and trying to get Juvia to go with him towards a restaurant. There was just one problem: Leon had grabbed Juvia's other hand. Now they were like playing a tug-of-war game with Juvia as the rope.

"Juvia's mine!" Gray yelled.

"No way. Juvia is mine!" Leon yelled back.

Finally Gray managed to grab Juvia away and take her to a place to eat.

They sat down and that's when things became uncomfortable.

"What did Gray-sama mean by 'what's mine' when Leon-san tried to take Juvia away?"

"Mine? Oh right." He could feel his face turning just as red as Juvia's was now. "Mine. You know! You're my nakama, he's not, that's all there is to it!"

"Oh. Is that really all Gray-sama means by calling Juvia his?" Juvia said, looking really upset.

No. It's not all he meant. He knew it deep in his heart. He liked Juvia. Liked her a lot. But if he said that, wouldn't that just complicate things? And he was really too shy to just tell her straight.

"Yes." He lied.

Juvia looked upset and decided not to finish her food. "Juvia is no longer hungry. Juvia will go back to the room she's now staying at. Good luck in the games, Gray-sama." And with that she stood up and left Gray alone to eat by himself.

He wanted to call after her but it was too late. Then, from out of nowhere, Juvia's empty seat was replaced by Lucy and Happy.

"Gray, why is Juvia leaving all alone? What did you do to her?" Lucy asked, punctuating each word with a poke to Gray's forearm.

"Nothing! I didn't do anything." Gray said.

"So you said something."

"What? Where did you get that? Oh fine, I did. I said something."

"Well, what is it? Come on, out with it!"

Gray sighed and explained what happened earlier.

"So you called Juvia 'mine'?" Happy asked. "You _liiiiiiiiike _her!"

"So Juvia asked what you mean by that, right? What did you say?" Lucy questioned.

"I said… that she was my nakama, hence the mine part."

"Why did you do that, Gray?" Lucy asked, poking Gray on the forearm again.

"Why? It's true!" Gray lied again.

"We all know it isn't! You like Juvia! Why didn't you tell her then?"

"Because…I don't know! I just didn't want to!"

"Well, Gray. You'd better tell Juvia or else Leon might just win. You wouldn't want that, do you?"

Hell no! Gray didn't want that bastard to win over anything! Especially not over Juvia!

"Of course not!"

"Well, you'd better tell her then!"

"Okay, I will then! I'm not letting that jerk get my Juvia!"

"Good!"

"Oh, Lucy, thanks!" Gray said just before exiting.

"You're welcome!" Lucy smiled.

But that smile vanished when a waiter handed her the bill.

"Wait! I didn't eat any of this! It was that man over there!" she pointed, but Gray was already gone.

Lucy was crying when she paid for the food.

"Gray, you'd better get Juvia, or else, you'll die, baka!" Lucy yelled, loud enough for Lucy to hear. Didn't she understand that that was what the thanks were for?

He went to Juvia's room and knocked on the door. The beautiful Water Mage, the girl he liked, answered the door.

"Gray-sama! What are you doing here?" she asked, eyes widened due to surprise.

"Juvia, I need to tell you something important."

"What is it, Gray-sama?"

"Juvia, back then when I said you were mine, I didn't mean as a nakama. I like you, Juvia. I like you a lot." He confessed, cheeks turning bright red.

Juvia's eyes lit up and she smiled. "Juvia is so happy! Gray-sama finally feels the same way!"

She gave him a hug and he embraced her as well. Then he gave Juvia a kiss on the lips.

When they parted, redness was seen on both of their cheeks.

Gray continued to embrace Juvia and he whispered something in her ear.

"You're mine, got that? I won't let Leon get you."

"Juvia knows Gray-sama will."

"You betcha. I'll make sure I win for you."

Juvia nodded. "And Juvia will be cheering you on, don't worry, Gray-sama. You'll definitely win!" she smiled.

Gray kissed her again, this time full on the lips.

"You know, it is still early…I still have until twelve o'clock…" Gray said, a smirk forming on his lips. He wrapped his arms tighter around Juvia.

"Why don't we go inside, Gray-sama?"

Gray smirked and kissed Juvia again, closing the door behind them.

A/N. Wow, this was better in my head than it is now…I just made it seem so incredibly stupid! Baka baka writer! Darn, I'm so stupid! Hahaha.

Again, I do not own Fairy Tail either, since I am not Hiro Mashima. I'm only Aysha-chan… Ja nee!


End file.
